A lenda dos oito sábios de Hyrule
by Let-sama
Summary: Minha versão de como deveria ter sido a história do Zelda OoT, traz também alguns elementos de outros jogos da série e é ligeiramente UA.


Prólogo

Já era tarde da noite em Kakariko quando a figura de um homem não muito alto e já marcado pela idade saiu de sua casa, que nada mais era do que um pequeno conjunto de quatro ou cinco aposentos divididos em dois andares tão baixos que uma pessoa alta teria que se agachar para entrar e, mesmo assim, era uma casa respeitosa considerando as demais.

Coberto dos pés à cabeça, o velho se dirigiu para o centro do pequeno vilarejo onde podia-se ver os demais habitantes sentados em volta de uma pequena fogueira. Todos cobriam-se da mesma forma que o velho e carregavam em suas roupas o símbolo de um grande olho aberto.

Ao verem o recém-chegado, todos o saudaram e lhe deram espaço para que começa-se o ritual da noite, um costume comum entre os Sheika, um povo que deciciu viver como a sombra dos demais seres viventes.

Samuel, o velho que, na atualidade, era o patriarca de seu povo, enfim descobriu uma parte do rosto, revelando um terceiro olho feito de vidro sobre a testa. Esse era reservado para ocasiões especiais, ocasiões as quais raramente se repetiam, e esta era definitivamente uma delas. Os mais novos do clã alcançavam finalmente a maturidade, o que significava que chegava a hora de saberem a "verdade".

Após ler a mente de todos os presentes e se certificar de suas intenções, estava pronto para começar a maior lenda de toda Hyrule, uma história antiga a qual já teria sido esquecida não fosse por seu povo. Samuel respirou fundo e se aproximou da fogueira, cuja luz dava um tom enigmático a seus traços.

A Lenda dos oitos sábios de Hyrule

por: Let-sama

Capítulo 1: sonhos e mais sonhos

"Há muito, muito tempo. Antes mesmo do próprio tempo e vida existirem. Três deusas douradas desceram para o Caos que era conhecido como Hyrule: Din, a deusa do poder; Nayru, a deusa da sabedoria; Farore, a deusa da coragem.

Din... com seus poderosos braços criou e cultivou a terra; Nayru... com sua mente pura trouxe a ordem para os espíritos do mundo; Farore... com sua rica alma criou todos os seres que seguiriam a ordem.

Para manter o equilíbrio neste maravilhoso recém-criado mundo, as três deusas doaram suas almas e espíritos para Hyrule, transformando-se assim no grande Triforce Sagrado, que foi guardado nos céus, a grande província de nosso mundo. E a partir de então, passou a irradiar sua energia para todos.

Com o passar do tempo, guerras e desgraças passaram a surgri em Hyrule, a luta entre povos e raças trazia miséria e morte a todos. O motivo? Muito simples, todos lutavam por aquilo que daria prosperidade eterna, pelo poder de criar mundos e controlá-los, todos lutavam pelo Triforce.

Cientes de que a bela terra de Hyrule estava caminhando para sua destruição, as três deusas escolheram a alma mais sábia e pura dentre cada um dos reinos até então existentes e fizeram deles guardiões do Triforce e protetores do mundo. Juntos, os oito sábios devolveram a paz para Hyrule.

Após o final da grande guerra, foram construídos templos em cada parte de Hyrule onde a alma de cada um dos grandes sábios, como ficaram conhecidos, foi selada após a morte deste para que pudesse ser revivida caso o mal voltasse a rondar pelo mundo.

Sete dos oito sábios eram devolvidos ao mundo a cada mil anos para garantir o destino desse, enquanto o oitavo foi mantido num espaço entre as dimenções conhecido como Reino Sagrado, onde permaneceu como protetor do Triforce e seria convocado apenas se um mal igual àquele que abateu Hyrule regressa-se. Ou pelo menos, é isso que diz a lenda..."

Quando o fogo finalmente se extinguiu todos voltaram para as pequenas cabanas que contituíam seus lares, ao mesmo tempo que rezavam para os deuses para que o Grande Mau nunca voltasse, pelo menos não em seu tempo.

HYRULE

Nos campos de Hyrule, um jovem de dez anos, cabelos loiros como o mais puro ouro e olhos da cor da safira, acordou repentinamente com a respiração ofegante, olhou a sua volta como se procurasse por alguma coisa ou alguém, mas só se via os a gigantesca planície que cortava a maior parte do reino, e que recebia seu toque de mistério e medo nas sombras da noite.

Após recompor-se reascendeu a fogueira que fizera no dia anterior e procurou em sua mala alguma coisa com que ocupar-se, dormir estava definitivamente fora de cogitação. Já vinha tendo esses sonhos a semanas e eles sempre voltavam cada vez mais vívidos, mais reais.

Depois de muita procura, encontrou a carta que seu tio lhe mandara há dois dias:

_Caro Adrian,_

_Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos, muito na verdade. Tenho dito a mim mesmo que, como capitão da guarda real de Hyrule_, _não posso me dar o luxo de pensar na família, mas, no fundo, todos os meus intermináveis afazeres não passam de uma desculpa._

_Percebi isso há um mês atrás, quando Nabooru, a chefe do povo Gerudo, apareceu para uma reunião de segurança nas fronteira, foi citado que um jovem que se alto intitulava simplesmente como Link apareceu na fortaleza. Tanto Nabooru quanto as outras representantes do povo Gerudo ficaram "encantadas" com a genialidade e as grandes habilidades que o jovem demonstrava em artes extremamente valorizadas por elas. Ele aparentava saber muito sobre_ _a história e os costumes de vários povos de Hyrule e dizia estar lá para aprender mais um pouco. Partiu logo depois de aprender tudo o que considerava interessante._

_Fato semelhante ocorreu em diversas outras regiões de Hyrule, de forma a deixar o rei encantado para conhecer o jovem que ganhara a simpatia de povos tão diferentes e que, provavelmente, sabia tudo sobre suas sociedades._

_Nesse quadro, acabei por perceber que a descrição do jovem lembrava perfeitamente a sua. Comentei isso com o rei e este me obrigou a escrever uma carta e fazer várias cópias que enviou por toda Hyrule, para que fosse entregue o mais rápido possível e, também, para que não houvesse a necessidade de enviar dezenas de servidores às cegas por aí._

_De qualquer forma, há um quarto reservado para você no castelo, então espero que se dirija a capital tão cedo quanto é possível. Será muito bom revê-lo depois de todos esses anos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Sir Arthur Vanderbolt_

Adrian leu a carta mais duas vezes e ficou a imaginar o que o rei iria querer com ele. Deitou-se e ficou a olhar as estrelas, acabou por dormir depois de alguns minutos.

Adrian Vanderbolt morava nas Ilhas Estrelas, um calmo e (na opnião de Adrian) monótono arquipélago a nordeste da movimentada Hyrule Castle Town. A tranqüila vida lá oferecida era muito pouco para um grande aventureiro como ele que, desde pequeno, explorava as proximidades em busca de alguma passagem que o levaria para os mundos cheios de monstros e heróis sobre os quais se lia em livros. Sua imaginação era ainda mais aguçada quando seu tio, Arthur Vanderbolt, capitão da guarda real de Hyrule, o visitava e lhe contava histórias sobre como era a vida lá fora.

Por essa razão, a maioria das outras crianças o consideravam estranho, e não era à toa. Afinal, o pequeno arquipélago de Ilhas Estrelas já era um mundo grande o bastante, aquela vida formada por uma calma rotina era o que havia para eles, seus pais e avós viviam assim, e assim eles e seus filhos iriam viver, nada mudaria.

Mas isso nunca foi o bastante para Adrian, que partiu logo após a morte de sua mãe, quando ele tinha apenas sete. Desde então, vagou sem destino por toda Hyrule, chamando a si mesmo de Link (apelido que seu tio lhe dera há muito tempo), em busca de aventuras que não tardaram a aparecer. Com o tempo, se tornou um grande guerreiro e hábil estrategista, cavalgava melhor do que qualquer soldado, falava fluentemente sete idiomas diferentes, tinha proficiência em todas as classes de armas, conhecia todas as histórias e lendas que eram contadas em Hyrule... e, no presente momento, tinha apenas quatorze anos.

Durante suas aventuras, acabou por ajudar muitas pessoas e ganhou a amizade de muitos povos como os Gorons, os Gerudos, os Zoras, Os Kokiris e até mesmo os Sheikas. O que lhe rendeu alguns presentes muito úteis e fama de herói nessas regiões, aos poucos se tornara uma lenda.

CASTELO DE HYRULE

Já está na hora de dormir, alteza - a mulher Sheika disse para a jovem que se debruçava sobre o balcão.

Você acha que ele chegará logo? - foi a resposta em tom sonhador.

A atendente de nome Impa apenas sorriu. Zelda, a princesa de Hyrule, sempre parecera viver numa realidade alternativa, onde ser uma princesa significaria muito mais do que viver na corte como a bela e bem educada filha do rei. Seria viver grandes perigos e enfrentar grandes inimigos para defender seu povo, fazer alianças que iam muito além da diplomacia e, quem sabe, ser defendida por um belo herói que surgiria vestindo uma armadura reluzente, montado num cavalo e brandindo uma espada.

Impa não pode conter um pequeno rizo ao pensar nisso. Não era à toa que a princesa tem se mantido no mundo da Lua desde que ouvira falar num certo nobre cavaleiro que viajava sem rumo ajudando a todos os que precisassem. Um herói sem dúvida.

A garota de cabelos dourados desviou sua atenção para sua atendente, que a olhava de forma doce e meiga, o que atenuava seus traços fortes. Ela era a única em toda Hyrule que a entendia e que a encorajava a ir atrás de seus sonhos, e por tudo isso ela lhe era muito grata.

Zelda dirigiu-se para sua cama e enfiou-se por entre as cobertas e disse um tímido boa noite.

Tenha bons sonhos - disse a Sheika antesde apagar as velas que iluminavam o quarto e deixar a princesa sozinha em seu mundo de sonhos...

* * *

Era um dia claro como qualquer outro, as pessoas se ocupavam com suas tarefas habituais, nada fora do comum. 

Zelda se levantou e foi até o balcão de seu quarto como habitual, a luz do Sol se estendia até o horizonte e além. A jovem princesa ficou a admirar a bela paisagem por mais alguns momentos quando percebeu nuvens negras de tempestades vindas do deserto se aproximarem do reino, cobrindo a luz do Sol e devastando tudo aquilo por que passava. Os verdes campos de Hyrule se infestavam com pragas, aldeias se incendiavam, pessoas se transformavam em mortos-vivos, um batalhão dos mais horrendos monstros brotava do chão, o próprio castelo de Hyrule transformou-se em ruínas em frente a seus olhos.

A princesa começou a correr por entre os corredores do castelo para escapar dos monstros que surgiam do nada. Quando chegou nos jardins, se deparou com uma figura sombria, envolta por um manto negro, sentada em um trono gigantesco e bebendo sangue em uma taça ao mesmo tempo que ria suavemente.

Ao avistar Zelda, a figura jogou sua taça contra a parede, se levantou e rumou em direção onde a menina petreficada estava. Tornando-se maior e mais assustadora a cada passo.

Quando estava prestes a alcançá-la, uma luz branca e intensa surgiu entre eles, uma luz que fez com que a figura recuasse uns bons metros e se cobrisse com seu manto como se tentando se proteger.

A luz até então disforme começou a se modelar, formando a imagem de um belo cavaleiro com duas magníficas asas em suas costas, brandindo uma espada e cuja mão esquerda tinha desenhada a marca do poderoso Triforce.

O brilho envolvendo o cavaleiro se tornou mais intenso a medida em que ele se aproximava da terrível figura negra que acabou por se extinguir, consumida pela luz. Após destruir o terrível monstro, o belo "herói" se voltou para a princesa estática que havia caído de joelhos durante os últimos eventos.

Ele se aproximou e a tomou nos braços, o que permitiu que ela admirasse o rosto mais belo que ela já vira em toda a sua vida. Um rosto que em seguida capturou seus lábios em um doce e extasiante beijo. O tempo pareceu parar para a jovem princesa, os únicos sons os quais ela pode ouvir eram as batidas de seu coração e sua respiração acelerada.

O jovem não precisou de muita insistência para ter o beijo retribuído ardentemente, as duas línguas dançaram uma graciosa melodia que os envolvia de tal forma naquele instante de deliciosas emoções que nenhum pareceu perceber o reino de Hyrule se reconstituindo a sua volta...

CASTELO DE HYRULE

Zelda acordou repentinamente em sua cama, já era de manhã.

Ela se levantou trêmula e com o coração ainda acelerado, uma rápida olhada no balcão confirmara-lhe que tudo estava em ordem. Mirou-se então no espelho, tentando se lembrar de seu sonho e, com algum esforço, pode visualizar o rosto do jovem, o qual desenhou habilmente num pedaço de papel e guardou entre seus pertences pessoais, os quais ninguém, nem mesmo Impa e seu pai, tinham o direito de tocar.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e tocou os próprios lábios suavemente, abrindo um leve sorriso.

EM ALGUM LUGAR NOS CAMPOS DE HYRULE

Link foi acordado por Navi (uma fada que conhecera na Floresta Kokiri e passou a segui-lo desde então) que aparentava preocupação.

Você está bem?

Por que não estaria? - disse ele, ao mesmo tempo que se amaldiçoava tanto por ter tido um sonho tão... "estonteante", quanto por estar com o corpo completamente suado por conta disso.

Você não parava de se mexer e murmurar coisas enquanto dormia.

O que eu estava dizendo? - perguntou tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Você é surdo ou o quê? Eu disse que você estava murmurando, não dava pra entender nada!

Hum - Link ficara repentinamente pensativo.

Outro pesadelo? - Navi parecia preocupada novamente.

Mais ou menos - disse corando visivelmente - é melhor continuarmos, ainda temos bastante chão para andar.

Após um banho rápido, ambos continuaram seu caminho até Hyrule Castle Town.


End file.
